


Don't Take it Lightly

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I mean I was already set on not even breathing in the direction, Lol I just don't understand how a single negro could see Mani break down like, N/rmani is just so.... If I start talking about how amazing she is my compliments are, and yet still wanna fool with that devil girl like it's a real head scratcher but lemme not, gonna turn into this long ass essay. She's just everything and I'm protective of her for a reason, her express the pain and despair she felt so beautifully and intricately and passionately, just made me even more determined to not fool with those niggas because all talking with, mull it over too much and put my energy into someone worthy of it like Mani, of black devil girl stans but watching Mani's contemporary dance and seeing, overcome with redness so yeah I'll just continue avoiding them, that while knowing she's always masking her emotions as a means of well justified defense, them will do is raise my blood pressure and more than likely cause my vision to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Not taking his warning seriously would prove to be his family's downfall. He'd make sure of it, should they step out of line.





	Don't Take it Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly shouldn't watch Mani's contemporary dance again cuz knowing me, I'll break down crying. I'm honestly surprised that I didn't start crying when I watched it for the first time. Like I was tearing up really bad but the tears just wouldn't fall. I can't get over how damn strong Normani is though. My girl is really THAT bitch though like her and Val got perfect scores two weeks in a row like I couldn't be any more pleased with them. Seeing Mani smiling so hard that her face was practically splitting in half during the her trio dance with Alan made me so happy cuz she'd just got done releasing emotionally as she danced and just seeing her have fun after that experience made me really happy.:') But wow, lemme just say that Mani in a bob is FUCKIN EVERYTHING!! Lol like I love how Mani and Ryan were sporting bobs at literally the same time, though like it's just the best. Ryan killed it in her bob, too like there's just something spectacular about black women in bobs. BITCH!! I ALMOST FORGOT TO HYPE UP MY GIRL HANNAH AND RECONCILIATION!! IF NONE OF Y'ALL HAVE READ RECONCILIATION THEN WE FIGHTIN CUZ HANNAH FUCKIN DID THAT AND I NEED ALL Y'ALL TO GIVE HER THE KUDOS, COMMENTS, AND HITS SHE FUCKIN DESERVES!! But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

She was fast asleep, looking so beautiful. He crouched down, softly pecking at her forehead, smiling at her slumbering form as he rose back up. He set a note down on the nightstand before heading straight for the door.

           

When Canary opened her eyes, Killua’s absence from their shared bed puzzled her, the slightly groggy woman sitting up. The note on the nightstand immediately caught her eye, Canary reaching out to take it in to her hand.

 

_Canary and Alluka,_

_I’ll be back soon, so don’t worry too much while I’m gone._

 

Canary lowered the paper, gazing thoughtfully ahead. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary with him last night. Wherever he had gone, hopefully it wouldn’t take him too long to get back. She smiled as she remembered that Alluka would be coming over today. Her visit was going to last up to a week. Canary had been delighted when Killua relayed the news to her, more than enjoying the sweet girl’s company. Alluka had grown into a fine, brave, strong young lady.

           

He would’ve never forgiven himself if Canary had died that day. He had been so sure she was. She just wouldn’t move, no matter how much his younger self had begged her to. He hadn’t known where Gotoh had materialized from but the seasoned butler had gathered Canary into his arms before picking her up.

           

“She’s alive, Killua-sama,” Gotoh had said evenly.

           

Killua blinked up at Gotoh through his tears, eyes lowering themselves down to look at the rapid rise and fall of Canary’s chest. Life still ran through her veins. It wouldn’t for long if she wasn’t tended to properly but Canary was alive and that was all that mattered!

           

Sometimes Killua suspected that Gotoh had been amongst the shadows as his mother whipped Canary, unmoving as he watched, doing nothing as Canary was mercilessly punished. The mere thought of Gotoh being there and choosing to stand by rather than intervene angered Killua beyond belief.

           

He had never seen his mother in the same light again, no longer referring to her as ‘Mama’. ‘Mama’ felt too intimate, too warm. There was nothing warm about his mother. ‘Mother’ felt right. There was a formality to it, a sort of distance that Killua willingly wanted there to be between them.

           

Killua came to a stop, feeling the electricity leave his body, his hair falling back to its natural state. He slid his hands in his pockets. He had finally made it to Kukuroo Mountain. He’d make his visit quick so he could get back to Canary and Alluka.

           

Milluki perked up, hands hovering above the keys of his keyboard. He’d know that presence anywhere. He frowned. “Tch, and what the hell is he doing here?”

           

His bedroom door was thrown open, Milluki looking over his shoulder at his mother.

           

“Kil has returned!” Kikyo exclaimed, genuine happiness in her voice. “Come, Milluki!”

           

Milluki glared at his computer screen. “Okay, mama.”

           

Killua followed Amane to the dining room. Apparently, everyone was waiting for him there. Amane pushed open the double doors, stepping aside so Killua could walk through.

           

“Kil!”

           

He didn’t know why he let his mother hug him. He was taller than her now. Everyone, except Illumi and Kalluto sat at the table, all staring at him. Canary’s screams filled his ears and suddenly Killua wanted to thrust his hand straight through his mother’s body. He wanted Canary’s pain to pale in comparison to hers.

           

“Kil,” Kikyo said, pulling away from Killua, cupping his face. “I’m so glad you’re home!”

           

The heir stared blankly at the woman. “I’ll be leaving soon. I just thought I’d say what I had to say to you all in person.”

           

Milluki’s eyes widened, sweat running down his face. The atmosphere had turned suffocating, thick and heavy with a deadly bloodlust. The man gulped as he stared at his younger brother.

           

Silva raised his head up from the fist cushioning the side of his face, narrowing his eyes at Killua. “Kil, what are you doing?”

           

Kikyo took a few nervous steps back, lips parted in surprise. What had gotten into her Kil? “Kil…”

           

Killua glared at the woman. “If you so much as look in Canary’s direction and I suspect you want to do her harm, I _will_ kill you, mother.” He took in the faces of the rest of his family. “That isn’t just a warning to her but to _every one of you_.”

           

Canary brought her tea up to her smiling lips, thoroughly enjoying listening to Alluka’s stories. Her excitable, lively voice never faltered for even a syllable as her mouth moved rapidly.

           

“And then—”

           

“I’m back!”

           

Alluka shot out of her chair, beaming as she ran out of the kitchen and into Killua’s arms. “Big Brother!”

           

Killua grinned, bringing one arm around his sister, the other coming up to lovingly stroke her hair. “I’ve missed you, Alluka. And Nanika, too!”

           

Alluka smiled into Killua’s shoulder. “We’ve missed you, too!”

           

Canary stood at the kitchen doorway, smiling at the touching reunion between the siblings. Killua looked her way, her stomach doing a flip. He crossed over toward her, smiling down at her. Canary pursed her lips. There was an edge to him right now, a dangerous one. Where in the world had he gone? His lips were on hers, her eyes fluttering closed.

           

Alluka brought her hands up to her chest, clasping them together as she smiled giddily. Big Brother and Canary were just the most amazing couple!

           

Killua heard footsteps, cracking an eye open. The other eye slipped open when he noticed Canary was wearing an oversized shirt. Dammit all… Alluka was right next door so why was she wearing something he could rip off in an instant? Was she doing this on purpose?

           

Canary rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of their bed, more than privy to Killua’s staring. “Alluka’s in the room next to us, Killua.”

           

The corners of his lips twitched. “Yeah, I know.”

           

She laid down next to him, neither one breaking eye contact. He slowly dragged his hand down her face and arm before finally having it come down to grip her waist. Killua kissed her, the kiss quickly losing its chastity as the couple closed and reopened their mouths against the other. Killua straddled Canary, keeping his lips on hers, hand moving up and down her thigh.

           

Killua’s kisses always had a natural roughness to them. Even when he was trying to be gentle, his lips always ended up pressing against hers a touch too hard, not that she minded.

           

“I love you.”

           

Those three words she never got tired of hearing from him were said so softly and served as a contrast to Killua’s bruising kisses.

           

He had told her once that her mouth tasted better than any and every chocorobot. To prove his point, he’d stuffed a chocorobot into his mouth before kissing Canary, pulling away while nodding after a little while.

           

“To no one’s absolute surprise, I was right,” Killua had said with a smirk.

           

Killua lifted her shirt up, Canary shivering at both the cold air caressing her stomach and the kisses Killua was trailing down it. He moved on to her thighs next, Canary nearly gasping when he licked her inner thigh. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. At this rate, she would gladly let Killua take it further. He was driving her crazy.

           

He could easily take her panties off and have the chance to lick more than just her thighs. He tugged her shirt back down before lying down next to her again, feeling her breath on his face as they stared at each other.

           

“I went to go see my family today,” Killua said.

           

Canary’s eyes widened. Ah…it all suddenly made sense. The tenseness in his demeanor earlier today… No wonder. He cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

           

“I told them I’d kill them all if they ever touched you again.”

           

She couldn’t help feeling a little disconcerted at the way he’d casually said that. Canary knew he meant every word.

           

“I love you, Canary.”

           

He was looking at her with the gentlest eyes. She smiled. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
